The present invention relates to an X-ray positioner that holds an X-ray generator in position above or next to a subject to be irradiated.
When a veterinarian or veterinary technician visits a remote location outside of a veterinary office to take an X-ray of a small animal patient, it can be difficult to position all the pieces of equipment and hold the patient. This is especially the case when the veterinarian or veterinary technician makes the visit alone.
Although X-ray tables exist, which can be wheeled around an office, these tables are cumbersome to transport to locations remote from the veterinary office. As such, they are not a viable option for a traveling veterinarian or veterinary technician.